Tragic End Or Better Beginning
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: One day during the summer Syrus gets hit by a car. Could this be the end of our favorite little bluenette, or is it actually the beginning of something better and more wonderful? Full summary inside!


Another story I got the idea for!

Title: Tragic End Or Better Beginning?

Summary: One day during the summer Syrus gets hit by a car. Could this be the end of our favorite little bluenette, or is it actually the beginning of something better and more wonderful? Rated M for death and some thoughts of religious beliefs. Happens the summer after the second year!

GX - GX

Everyone was in the yard in front of Zane's and Syrus' house chasing butterflys. Syrus was too busy focusing on his butterfly to realize where he was headed.

"Uh... where's Syrus going?" Aster asked and everyone looked to see Syrus almost in the middle of the road.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled and started running to him, but the by the time he got there it was too late. Syrus got hit by a car and went over the hood of it, landing on the ground after. Everyone went running up to Syrus and he was unconscious. "Someone call the ambulance!" Zane yelled and Aster whipped out his cell phone.

"I got it!" He yelled the dialed 9-1-1. Then the guy driving the car got out of it and looked worried.

"Is he alright?" He asked. "I didn't see him. I swear to god I didn't see him."

"It's okay." Zane said. "Most people wouldn't even bother to check if the person was alright."

"Well I'm not that kind of person." He said. "Are you like his brother or something?"

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom is away on a buissness trip and my dad died... a long time ago."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's okay." Zane said then Aster came up to him.

"They said they would be here a.s.a.p."

"Did you tell them to hurry?"

"It's an ambulance."

"Didn't shimpo ever learn to stay out of the street?" Chazz asked then got punched in the face by Zane.

"Not exactly a good time to be speaking up, soldier." Hassleberry said then turned his attention back to Syrus.

-- A couple minutes later --

The abulance showed up and put Syrus onto the stretcher then into the ambulance.

"One person can come with us if they want."

"I'll go." Zane said quickly then got in himself.

"But what about us?" Jaden asked. "We want to be with him too."

"Sorry, I'll call if something happens." Zane said.

"Like if he dies?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I'll definitely call in **that** situation." Zane said then the doctors closed the doors and drove away to the hospital.

-- Inside the ambulance on the way to the hospital --

"How did this happen?" One of the doctors asked.

"Well... all of our friends and us were in our yard having fun when Syrus started to go down the driveway and into the street. He didn't know where he was when all of a sudden the car hit him." Zane explained. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Said the doctor. The rest of the way to the hospital was silent as they continued to not pay any attention to anything other than Syrus. When they got to the hospital the doctors told Zane to wait in the waitingroom while they brought Syrus into the emergency room.

-- A half an hour later --

The doctor came out of the room with a sad look on his face.

"Mr. Truesdale?"

"Yeah?" Zane asked as he stood up quickly. "Is my brother alright?"

"I'm afraid... he doesn't have... much time left."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"How long?"

"Only a few minutes left. We've tried everything, but he has bad internal bleeding."

"Can I atleast see him so I can say good-bye?"

"Of course. This way." Said the doctor and lead Zane to Syrus' room then he let the two brothers have some privacy. Zane went over to Syrus and sat on the stool beside his bed.

"Syrus, don't leave me now... you **can't**." Zane said then he leaned down and caressed Syrus' cheek with his thumb. His skin was so soft and felt like caressing a feather. "Syrus." Zane said then bowed his head and started crying.

"Z-Zane?" A sweet, yet weak voice said and Zane looked up and saw Syrus with his eyes open. They were **barely** open, but atleast they were open.

"Yes, Syrus. I'm here."

"Zane I... feel so weak. I'm not going to live, am I?" Syrus asked and a tear fell from Zane's eye.

"No."

"I figured." Syrus said then his eyes dropped a little.

"No, Syrus. Stay awake."

"Okay, but I won't be able to fight it much longer." Syrus said weakly.

"You **can't** die on me, Syrus. Not now." Zane said and he couldn't help the sob that escaped him. "There are so many things that I long to tell you."

"It's just my time to leave this world behind." Syrus said.

"Why does God have to take **you**? There are plenty of good people in this world... maybe not as many as there used to be, but still." Zane said. "I would of loved you better if only I had known."

"Don't say that. You've been the best big brother... anyone could... ever ask for." Syrus said then brought his hand up and put it on the side of Zane's face lovingly. "Promise me... you'll move on."

"Syrus, I-"

"Promise me."

"I-I promise." Zane said. "I might as well tell you this now. I-I'm in love with you. I always have been." Zane said. "Why does God have to be so cruel and take you away from me so early?"

"Don't blame God." Syrus said. "It's just my time to leave." He said. "Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell everyone else I said good-bye."

"I will."

"One last thing."

"What's that?" Zane asked. Then even though Syrus was weak he found enough strength left to move up and kiss Zane gently on the lips.

"I'm in love with you too... I always have... and I always... will... be." Syrus said then passed out on the bed and the heart monater had a straight line on it. Syrus had just died.

"Syrus, no!" Zane yelled and started crying, almost hysterically. _'Why did you have to die so soon?! I finally got the courage to tell you I love you and you have to die afterwards!'_ Zane thought. _'And to make things worse you tell me that you've always loved me too! We could of been together a lot earlier and we probably could of avoided your death!'_ Zane thought then continued to cry.

-- 15 minutes later --

Zane went out into the hallway and ran into the doctor.

"Is he...?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"We should probably move him then."

"You're not moving him unless I say you can, got it?" Zane asked and the doctor nodded.

"Of course."

"Good. Do you have a phone I could use?"

"Yeah, it's... right down the hall."

"Thank you and remember... don't touch him."

"Okay." Then Zane walked down the hall and called his house where everyone else was from the pay phone. After two rings Jaden picked up and said 'hello'. "Hi, Jaden."

"Hey, Zane. How's Sy?" Jaden asked from the other end of the phone and a tear ran down Zane's face.

"He's gone, Jaden. He died."

"What?! No, this can't be happen!" Jaden yelled.

"I know... it hurts." Zane said. "Jaden?"

"Yeah, Zane?"

"Syrus said good-bye... to all of us."

"I'll... tell everyone else the news. Thanks for calling."

"Anytime... bye."

"Bye." Jaden said then Zane hung up the phone and ran back into Syrus' room. Syrus hadn't moved since he died.

-- 15 **more** minutes later --

Zane was crying still when all of a sudden something unexpected happened. Zane had his hand on Syrus' chest when he felt someone else's hand on top of his. The hand was soft and had an angelic feel to it. Zane looked up and saw Syrus' hand on top of his. He sat up and heard the sound of the heart monitor come back he looked at Syrus just as his eyes opened slowly.

"Where am I?" Syrus asked weakly.

"S-Sy?" Zane asked and Syrus looked at him then smiled sweetly.

"Zane. I'm... back."

"B-But how?" Zane asked. "I'm not saying I don't want you back, but I'm just wondering how?"

"Because my deed isn't done."

"What's your deed?"

"To make you happy."

"But I'll be unhappy anytime you leave."

"Which is why we're going to die together when we're older."

"How much older?"

"**A lot** older." Syrus said. "That was my deal with God."

"So you... really went to Heaven?"

"For a little while."

"Why didn't you stay? You desearve to be in Heaven."

"It wouldn't be Heaven without **you**." Syrus said. "I would and will give up **anything** to be in your arms." Syrus said and Zane smiled.

"I told Jaden that you had died."

"You can tell him I'm alive later." Syrus said then took Zane's hand and placed it on the side of his face.

"I thought I lost you." Zane said.

"For a while there... you did. Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?" Syrus asked and Zane smiled warmly.

"Later." He said then kissed Syrus deeply.

"Zane?" Syrus asked after they broke away.

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me, Zane? Until the day I die?"

"No, **much** longer than **that**, Syrus... **much** longer." He said then they kissed eachother again.

GX - GX

Did you like it? Did it make you cry? Did you hate it? Be completely honest with me I can take it... really!


End file.
